Bound to be a Distraction
by Fer8girl
Summary: Chiss Sith Sixfee'Tunder had set her sights on Malavai Quinn from the moment they met. The Captain had dodged her advances well, but maybe she just needed different ammunition. Rated M, for Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

Six was sitting at the bridge of her ship, resting the heels of her knee-high boots on the console in front of her. She relaxed by sharpening the blade of the boot knife her father had given her. The Jedi have their meditation, she thought, and I have mine. She marveled at the effectiveness of the archaic weapon; this was no tech enhanced vibroblade, this was a blade lovingly honed by hand and passed through her family. The long stokes against the whetstone soothed her; she loved wielding her dual light sabers, but it was good to know that she had the blade close by for added lethality. She wondered if the sound was aggravating Quinn, he was seated at the pilot's chair and had just shot her his umpteenth furtive look. Then again, she thought with a laugh, one of her more recent passions had been aggravating Quinn.

"I know what you're thinking, Quinn," she addressed the Captain, without looking up from her sharpening.

"Yes, my lord?" He sounded like he was bracing himself for one of her rounds of teasing. She looked up from her blade and pinned him with her red eyes, typical of the Chiss species.

"You're thinking 'I wonder if her skin tastes the same as a Human woman?'" Red spots emerged high on Quinn's cheekbones from the blast of Six's latest verbal grenade as indignation pinched the features of his aristocratically attractive face. Six loved that look; it reminded her of the stuffy officers on Hoth where her father had been stationed.

"My lord!" he stammered, "I was thinking no such thing." But you are now, Six thought with satisfaction, as she went back to sharpening her knife.

"You know I don't mind you looking at me, Quinn," she drew out the words, without looking at him directly, "In fact, it reminds me that you are a man, instead of another blasted ship's droid." As she glanced out of the corner of her eye she saw the flush stay on his cheeks, but a defiant flash burst in his eyes.

Six was no fool; she had seen how he looked at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. One of the benefits of solid red eyes, she thought, no one could be sure of where your gaze was focused. She had been told by more than one Imperial on Hoth how appealing her exotic look was. Her body was smooth and toned, as was the nature of her species, and she kept her glossy, shoulder length black hair pulled back in a high ponytail. That fact that her blue skin was paler than most Chiss probably made her looks easier to accept. Even now, as she held her knife up in one slim hand to examine the edge, she could feel Quinn's eyes trace over her lounging form, before he went back to trying to focus on the console.

For her part, Six had set her sights on Quinn since the first time they had met; he had been threatening to shoot a subordinate who had displeased him. Handsome and ruthless, she'd remembered thinking, an irresistible combination. The proud set to his shoulders and his quick, strategic mind appealed to her physically and mentally. That fact that he became adorably flustered at her bold nature was an added bonus. She'd noticed he seemed to fluster even more easily since she had kissed him the night Baras bestowed the title of 'Lord' on her, here on the bridge. Her discerning eye hadn't missed the warm smile that crossed his face, just before surprise at her overture had taken over; or the heated gleam in his eyes as he gave her a mild lecture in propriety. The game of advance and retreat they were playing wasn't new to Six, and she was enjoying the challenge of twisting words and meanings into well-aimed projectiles.

"Permission to speak freely, my lord," Six smiled to herself, she had known this was coming. She made a show of slowly turning to face him while keeping her blade held high.

"Permission granted." She made sure her tone could be implied that permission would be granted in more than one way, and saw Quinn's eyes widen briefly before he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Why do you delight in putting me on the spot? You seem to relish shattering my concentration." Quinn had pinched the bridge of his nose, like she had given him a headache, before running one hand through his hair, which was as thick and black as hers. Six quietly chuckled, as she watched his now familiar aggravated mannerisms.

"Maybe because I grew up around too many Imperial stuffed shirts to take them seriously," she said, with humor in her voice, "Or maybe it's because I enjoy seeing your eyes flash at me when I say something you deem inappropriate," Six let the tone of her voice drop lower, encouraging Quinn to lean towards her to listen. "Or maybe, because I think a night together would do us both a world of good. Just to get it out of our systems. No one would even need to know." The flush no longer contained itself to Quinn's cheeks; his face suffused with crimson and he sat back, sputtering. Ha, Six thought, direct hit! She laughed before reapplying oil to her whetstone. "Relax, Quinn," she said dryly, "I'm sure it's from growing up on Dorn Base. It always amused me how easy it was to rile the Imperial Officers." Having changed the subject effectively to something within his comfort level, Six noticed Quinn started to relax and the red faded from his complexion.

"Yes, I believe I read in your dossier that you had grown up on Hoth," he said, taking a deep breath, "Something about your father assisting with cold weather training. A Colonel, if I'm not mistaken." Thinking about her father made Six smile. He'd been so proud when they'd discovered she had been accepted to the Academy. Chiss were allies to the Empire and her patriot father was thrilled that one of his offspring would be training to be a Sith, even knowing how hard the path might be for her. Lost in her revelry, Six noticed a soft clearing of a throat. She looked over to see Quinn giving at her sidelong glance. "Your dossier didn't explain your name however. 'Sixfee'Tunder' isn't a moniker I'd associate with a Chiss." Six laughed out loud at that.

"A nickname that stuck, so I continued to use it." Since she had been having so much fun at Quinn's expense, Six decided to show a little mercy and indulge his curiosity. Besides, she thought, it was the first time he was expressing an open interest in something more personal about her. "My family name is 'Ses'fae Tunda'. One of the Sergeants at the base armory noticed I was always underfoot and started calling me 'Ses'fae Tunder'. Later, the same Sergeant saw my comfort level with weaponry and adjusted it to 'Sixfee'Tunder'. He explained to me it had to do with some Human tradition about how deep to bury a body." If only the man had known how many bodies she would be responsible for in the name of the Empire, Six thought, wryly. But, she treasured the memories of the craggy old Sergeant who had watched over her like she was his daughter. Growing up a Chiss among Humans wasn't always easy, so his unwavering acceptance of her had felt like a blessing. "So, is there anything else you'd like to know that wasn't in my dossier?" Quinn shook his head.

"No, I was thorough in both reading your dossier and researching Chiss." Six raised a jet-black eyebrow at him.

"Researching?" Her inflection made the dunes of Tatooine look like an ocean. The tone must have passed completely over Quinn's head because he forged ahead.

"Yes, I looked into the Chiss history; the genetic traits; how, other than cosmetic differences, the anatomy is very similar to Humans…" Six sighed as she leaned back and focused on her knife again, letting Quinn drone on about her people.

Explaining Chiss to her was like trying to tell a wampa how to eat a tauntaun, she thought. She was sure that the data he found would mention the Chiss's better-than-Human night vision, or how they were most adapted to cold climates. What it wouldn't mention was the debilitating headaches Six would get if in bright locations with no eye protection for extended periods. Or how she always felt overheated in conditions many species felt were comfortable. That last fact had caused many screaming matches with Vette, fighting over what temperature was best for the ship. Their compromise; a temperature in which Six had to wear less layers while the Twi'lik wore extra. Even now, in the light sleeveless top, leggings and boots Six wore, her skin felt dewy. After several moments, she noticed the only noise was her blade being slowly drawn across the whetstone. She looked over and saw Quinn looking at her, expectantly.

"Quinn, if you wanted information about Chiss, you could have asked me." Six kept her tone soft to hide her exasperation.

"In all fairness, my lord, we hadn't met yet," Quinn sounded very matter-of- fact, "I've had limited experience with your species. I wanted to know what I would be dealing with." Six froze in fury at his poor choice in words, but she resisted the urge to plunge her knife in Quinn's thigh, knowing she'd feel obligated to help clean up the blood.

"'Who you would be dealing with', Quinn," she corrected in her most frosty voice. Quinn looked puzzled, both at her words and change in mood.

"'Who', my lord?" he asked carefully, as if realizing he had wandered into a dangerous situation, but was unsure where the danger would come from. Six turned to make sure he could look into her eyes.

"I am not a 'what'," Six's voice was deadly calm as she addressed the Captain, "I would be a 'who'. You would be wise to remember that." As Six watched the horror spread across Quinn's face, she knew he was realizing how badly he had blundered.

"My lord," he sputtered, aghast, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't know… I was just trying to prepare…" Six knew her unreadable gaze was just adding to Quinn's discomfort, so she turned back in her seat and propped her feet up on the console. Normally, she would be enjoying an outburst like this; this time it annoyed her. She heard him take a deep breath, as he gathered what was left of his decorum.

"My lord," Quinn's voice was calmer, "I sincerely apologize, I was curious about whom I was going to have the pleasure of working with and it sounds like I overstepped. I meant no offense." An apology and flattery, Six thought, he must really feel bad. She realized she was probably being too hard on Quinn, but after years of xenophobic attitudes, being treated like a curiosity instead of a person still stung. Even the blasted Republic seemed tolerant of different species within their ranks, she thought, why was the Empire so different? Not like she was a Cathar, with that fur and fangs. She spun her knife in her hand to relax, enjoying its balance, before picking up the whetstone again.

"I know you meant no offense," Six sighed, "Your type never do." She looked out the window from her seat on the bridge, appreciating the peaceful view. "If the ship is set, why don't you go inspect something?" She waved her hand dismissively, not having the patience for subtlety; she just wanted to be alone for now. Quinn looked reluctant as he got up.

"I am truly sorry if I offended you, my lord." His voice was softer, and she could hear the sincerity in it. Six nodded as she kept looking out the window while honing her blade. She could have sworn that his hand brushed her shoulder as he walked by, but she ignored it as she allowed herself to become lost in the trance of the easy strokes of metal on stone.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Much of the information about Chiss, to include biology and history, was retrieved from Wookieepedia, a great resource for Star Wars Fans. The information about Dorn base was from the SWTOR game._


	2. Chapter 2

Six woke to what felt like fingers running over her hair. Damn Twi'lek, she thought, should have left that shock collar on her. Vette had expressed curiosity more than once over the texture of Six's hair, not having her own. Six wasn't trying to encourage that level of familiarity between herself and the Twi'lek who kept treating Six like a long-lost big sister, but here Vette was, waiting for Six to doze off to defy her wishes.

"Blast it, Vette," Six growled, as her hand shot up to grasp whatever was touching her. She was surprised when she realized she had grabbed not a slim red wrist, but a broader male one. Whoever it was, she noted, their pulse was racing, most likely caused by the knife she was gripping in her other hand. Six leaned her head back, her neck muscles protesting from the nap she'd been taking in her seat on the bridge, and she realized she was looking up at Quinn. He looked horrified again as Six smiled humorlessly up at him.

"Hello, Quinn," she said, easing her grip but not releasing his wrist, "We need to find you a new look, this 'scared mouse horranth look' doesn't become you." To her surprise, Quinn smiled at that.

"You're teasing me again, my lord. Does that mean I'm back in your good graces?" Six let her fingers slide down his hand as she released his wrist, noting that his pulse was still racing as she let go. She eased her feet off of the console, grimacing at the sensation of blood returning to the limbs.

"Well, you're back in whatever graces you were in before," she drawled, as she rotated her head, trying to unkink her neck. "I'm not sure how good they were." As she leaned forward, she felt a pair of cool hands rest on her shoulders, before squeezing firmly. Her neck and shoulders tensed for a moment, then relaxed under the firm strokes of Quinn's hands, as his fingers sought out the knots and eased them away. Six let her head fall forward, enjoying the soothing touch. Most people shied away from touching her, either put off by her blue skin or the extra warmth her body radiated, she was thankful that Quinn didn't seem to be affected by either.

She shouldn't have been surprised Quinn had healing hands, Six told herself, the man had patched her up after battle enough times. But kolto injections and med scans were nothing compared to the personal touch. Six found herself leaning back into his hands as they dug into the muscles of her shoulders, then moved up her neck to soothe where the base of her skull and her neck met. He kept one hand massaging her neck, as he moved the other back down to her right shoulder, and she sighed as the ever-present tension seemed to fade. Six realized he must have remembered she was right handed, that shoulder tended to go stiff more quickly from swinging her saber. As Quinn's hands slowed and came to a stop, she couldn't help feeling dismayed. It seemed to her that his fingers lingered a moment before leaving her skin, but since she was still waking up, her senses weren't to be completely trusted.

"Better, my lord?" Quinn was still standing behind her chair; Six turned in her seat to face him, but was hesitant to get up, her feet still feeling the effects of having been propped up for so long. She rolled her shoulders, and delighted in the ease of movement.

"A man of many talents I see, Quinn. I could kiss you," she said lightly, as she raised her arms and stretched. As her eyes raked over the Captain, she noted that he did indeed look kissable. He was out of his uniform, dressed for bed in a light robe and loose pants, and his hair was mussed. The disconcerted look on his face from her statement only added to the rumpled appeal.

"That won't be necessary, my lord," he said, clearing his throat, "Think of it as part of my apology."

"If that is how you apologize, maybe you should offend me more often." Six said with a laugh. The tingling in her feet was being persistent, so she leaned over and slid off her boots. My ship, she thought, who cares if I go around barefoot. As she stretched first one leg, than the other, she glanced at Quinn again. He still had a wary look on his face, and what appeared to be a little guilt.

"May I ask an impertinent question, my lord? Since you mentioned if I have questions about Chiss I could ask you." Six noticed his tone was hesitant. She covered a yawn with her hand and nodded. "Is your skin always so warm? I mean Chiss in general, not specifically you." Six kept her hand over her mouth to cover her smile, feigning another yawn. She saw the red spots had come back to Quinn's cheeks and realized he did mean her specifically, but didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, Quinn, it is" she said, as she stood to test her footing, "Higher metabolisms, helps us to be better suited for colder climates. Essentially, however, our physical nature is almost identical to Humans. Other than certain 'cosmetic differences', of course." He backed away from her chair somewhat, making room for her to use the back for balance if need be, but Six noticed he remained in close proximity. Standing behind her chair reminded her of what had awakened her in the first place. "Quinn, did you stroke my hair while I was asleep?" she asked. The wariness evaporated as guilt took over his expression. Six thought he looked like he trying to decide between denial and confessing.

"Yes, my lord," he said, drawing himself up stiffly. His sense of honor must have won, Six thought, as he went with confession. "I'll admit, I was curious about the texture. But it wasn't my place, and I'm sorry." Six gave him a smile and leaned slightly towards him.

"I never would have thought my hair would be such an attraction," she said, with a chuckle, "Usually it's my skin that draws more attention. Vette had expressed the same curiosity. In fact, I assumed that's whose wrist I was grabbing." Quinn laughed at that, and she noticed it was genuine, with no undertones of nervousness.

"Well, she mentioned before retiring to her quarters that she thought she saw you sleeping out here," he confided, "I thought I should check, and see if I needed to rouse you and take you to bed." Quinn's face went red the moment the words escaped his mouth, as if realizing just then how the statement sounded. Six's smile turned into something sultrier, as she watched Quinn flounder, trying to reel back his words. "What I meant, my lord, is to make sure you got to your quarters, to your own bed." But even as he stammered, Six saw the heated gleam in his eyes, the same one that usually appeared when she made an inappropriate remark. She decided to use the ammunition he had unwittingly given her.

"Are you sure, Quinn? I think you may have said it right the first time," she kept her voice low, using it to pull him towards her, "Just like I don't believe you stroked my hair for 'curiosity'. At least not the type you're trying to convince me of." Her method had worked, Six noticed that not only had Quinn moved closer to her but his fingers grazed hers on the back of her chair. His eyes smoldered with the fire she'd always suspected was there, but he had buried under his professionalism.

"My lord, did you mean what you said earlier?" His voice was husky, but there was a determination to it she hadn't heard before, at least not when he dealt with her.

"I say many things, Quinn, and I usually mean them. You'll have to be more specific." Six saw his eyes flash defiantly again, knowing he recognized that she wasn't going to make this easy.

"What you said about 'getting this out of our systems'," Quinn spoke the words carefully, as if they had sharp edges and he didn't want to risk cutting himself, "You have a distinct talent for putting images into one's head, my lord. You said, 'to help relieve the tension'. I'll admit there is some tension here." His body was almost touching hers and his hand covered hers completely now, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. Six wasn't sure if the massage he had given her made him feel more at ease touching her, but she noticed he was becoming less hesitant. In truth, she had made the offhand comment earlier to get a rise out of Quinn, but now it the idea seemed better and better.

"Oh," she said, making the word sound breathy, "You mean the night no one has to know about?" She reached up to trace his jaw line, before letting her hand settle on his chest. "Well, one of the first things to remember, when you proposition a girl, is we like to be called by our names. If you're asking me to bed, you could call me 'Six'." She craned her head up and let her name hiss against his mouth. This was a delicate balance she was trying to maintain, pushing him just hard enough to get a reaction, without scaring him off. His control seemed unflappable, even as his arms had eased around her waist, she could feel the tension in his touch. But a smile was starting to shine through his intense look as he leaned down.

"I would say, if you want to come to bed with me, you should call me 'Malavai'." He stopped just short of kissing her, letting her make the next move. Always the strategist, Quinn, she thought. She knew as well as he, whoever made the next move would be blamed if it ended badly. However, she'd been dying to see what lie under that armor of control and was willing to take the chance. She reached her free hand up and around the back of his neck to pull him to her, closing the distance.

"Sounds like a good idea, Malavai." She murmured, before touching her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Six kept the touch of her mouth light, but firm, breaking off slightly when Malavai leaned into the kiss, then pressing back against him, coaxing him to follow her lead. She parted her lips, and was delighted when he took the opportunity to ease his tongue inside, sliding against hers. Cracks were starting to develop in his armor, but slowly. His body was reacting to hers, she could feel his arousal through his thin pants, but there was still a controlled tension in the muscles of his arms and neck. One of his hands slid around to her hip and traced the lower hem of her top, but had stopped there.

Looking for another way to tempt him, Six removed her hand from the back of his neck, reached up and pulled free the band that held her hair. Now loose, it fell over her shoulders, and she smiled as she heard his surprised murmur under her lips. She'd judged well, she thought, when the hand that was hesitant on her body now moved up with purpose and delved into the thick black waves. His fingers massaged her scalp and she couldn't help but lean her head back. Malavai moved his mouth down her throat, his lips parting as he ran his tongue over her skin. Six got the distinct impression she was being tasted, and remembered the comment she had made to him earlier; her skin vs a human. She thought she caught a word whispered against her skin.

"Yes, Malavai?" she prompted. He rose up to meet her eyes; she saw so many emotions running through them it was hard to pick each apart.

"I said, 'soft'," his hand clenched in her hair to indicate what he was referencing, "I was taken aback at how soft it was."

"Ahhh, and my skin," Six murmured, trying for a stronger reaction; the fire was there, she'd seen it in his eyes, it just needed the right accelerant. The arm around her waist shifted, and she felt his hand stroking her midriff with the back of his knuckles.

"Soft as well," he said, quietly. Six shook her head, then craned up to lick his lips, before moving back.

"Not what I meant," she whispered, licking her own lips. She saw a smile of understanding cross his face as she felt him tilt her head back to place his mouth on her throat. She moaned as he did a thorough job exploring her skin with his lips and tongue. He must have enjoyed what he'd discovered, Six thought, as his touch grew firmer. Soon his mouth was running down her throat to her shoulder, urgently, as if to see if her unique flavor was a constant. He straightened and gazed into her red eyes, looking puzzled.

"Actually, you taste amazing," he mused, looking like a child who had discovered his first taste of something sweet. Six felt a sense of relief, not all of her past lovers had appreciated the taste of her skin. She knew Malavai tasted the minerals within that gave it its unique color, and from his reaction he liked it. But there was still an underlying restraint, as if he was unwilling to completely let go. Six realized she was going to have to take drastic measures. As he leaned in for another kiss, she stopped him.

"Don't," she said, with a sigh, "This isn't you, Malavai. You're trying to give me what you think I want." He seemed confused at her words, and Six rubbed his chest where her hand remained. "You said I had a talent for putting images in one's head. I don't think this was the image you had." Six knew she was about to tread into some dangerous territory, not everyone reacted well when their deepest desires were laid bare, especially the ones they didn't want to admit. But Sith thrive on unbridled passion, and she'd had it with his control inhibiting his behavior.

"When you pictured us," she kept her voice low, letting every word sink in, "Did you see me on top, spread over you, urging you on?" Malavai's eyes widened, he looked trapped, helpless against the pictures her words were painting. Six peered up at him, keeping her hand over his heart. She knew she was close, but hadn't hit the mark yet. "No, that's not it," she said, monitoring his reaction closely. "What about under you, writhing, as I moaned your name?" Six felt his sharp intake of breath and his heartbeat increased. She looked in his eyes and could see the heat in them starting to rise. Remembering his fingers on her wrist earlier, she tried pushing one more button. "Maybe, restrained?" The fire in Malavai's eyes blazed forth and, as he shuddered with desire, Six knew she'd hit a bull's-eye. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand. His hands in her hair and at her waist clenched, but Six wasn't sure if he was going to push her away, or pull her to him. She smiled at him as gently as she could, but he looked ready to bite off her hand.

"Don't tease me, Six." the words were ground out, his hands falling from her. Six understood his reaction; undiluted passion was a heady drink to those accustomed to total control, she was sure Malavai was feeling raw. He looked like he was reeling from the force of his own reaction.

"Quite the contrary," she maintained a soothing tone, without being condescending, "This is just one night, I would be flattered to be your fantasy," She backed away slightly so he could look at her entire body, and gave him a small bow. "Malavai, I put myself at your disposal."

Six had never known blue eyes could burn so hot. Malavai's looked like supernovas as he placed his hands on shoulders, and ran them down her arms, to her wrists. He clasped each firmly and eased them behind her back, as if testing her response. Six kept her smile gentle, knowing he wasn't looking to hurt her, just to exert control over her, for once. A man used to taking orders probably felt the urge to give them once in a while, she thought, she'd be willing to indulge him tonight. She was thrilled when he dropped his mouth hungrily down on hers. Finally, Six exulted, feeling victorious, as she returned his kiss with as much hunger. His solid body was pressed to her, rivaling hers in the level of heat being given off. His arousal was rock hard against her hip, and Six wondered if he was going to give in to his passion right there on the bridge.

When Malavai broke off the kiss, they were both panting. He pulled Six close to him and she felt him rub his face in her hair, as if savoring the thick stands against his cheek. He backed away and looked her in the eyes, releasing one wrist, but still clasping the other. In a move that surprised her, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. Six's eyes closed, and she shivered at the tender gesture. She felt a tug, and opened her eyes to see Malavai was pulling her wrist, urging her to follow him, his eyes ablaze again.

They moved silently though the ship, passing her quarters, and heading to his. Six wasn't surprised; even in the heat of the moment, she knew he wouldn't feel comfortable in her bed. After closing the door behind them, Six watched Malavai quickly strip, revealing the body she'd only seen in uniform, while she followed suit. What do the Imperials put in those rations, Six thought, as she looked over his physique with an appreciative eye. Her excellent night vision allowed her to see every smooth muscle, even in the dim room. She stopped herself from walking over to run her hands over him; that would have been her desire, not his. Instead, she stood patiently by his bunk and watched as he retrieved the belt he usually wore when they were in battle, the one she associated with his medical supplies. She heard a metallic clink and caught a gleam of something shiny in his hands.

When he turned to face her, he looked momentarily stunned by the sight of her unclothed body. Six pivoted, as he stood transfixed, then dropped her hands to her thighs, before tracing them up her body along her curves, as she faced him. She raised them above her head and crossed them at her wrists, watching as he shuddered again. He stepped towards her, tension obvious in his movement, and she worried that his control was exerting itself again, until she saw his eyes were still blazing.

"Lie down, Six," Malavai issued the command softly, as if uncertain she actually would. She lowered her arms and moved towards his bunk, but before climbing in she laid her hand on his chest again, feeling the urge to make one more thing clear.

"Just so you know," Six murmured, "I don't pander to anyone's ego. Reactions, not expectations." Malavai's eyes narrowed for a moment, as he considered her words, then widened in understanding. Six knew what she'd said had sunk in; she didn't want him to think she was putting on a show for his benefit. When Six saw that they understood each other, she lay down on his bunk and stretched out, closing her eyes. Malavai lifted her arms above her head, and there was a click as he clipped a pair of metal binders around her wrists, then to the bunk.

With Six's eyes still closed, every sensation felt heightened. The cool metal at her wrists, the semi-rough blanket beneath her, all added to the thrill. She could feel Malavai's fingers draw down her arms, then to her face, tracing over her features. She opened her eyes, seeing his face close to her. She smiled and snapped at his fingers as they passed over her lips, wanting him to remember just whom he had under his temporary control. He slid in the bunk, partially covering her, before pressing a smoldering kiss to her mouth. Six moaned against his lips as she felt his hands gilding down her body in fevered exploration. One stopped to stroke her breast, cupping firmly, his thumb circling her nipple. His mouth departed hers to works its way down her throat, where he gave her a light nip.

Six was glad the bunk made for close quarters, since it assured that Malavai would be pressed against her as he worked his way down. She gasped as he took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue against it much like he had with his thumb. He seemed ravenous for her taste, at times pressing teeth against her, before pulling back and suckling. For the first time since starting this, Six wished she could use her hands. They ached to run over Malavai's shoulders as he moved from one breast to the other, then kissed down her stomach. He raked his fingers over the muscles of her abdomen, and nipped the sensitive area just below her navel.

When he reached the foot of the bunk, Six wondered how he would handle the lack of room. Malavai surprised her by half-sliding off the bunk, draping one of her legs over the side before pressing his mouth between them. Malavai plied his tongue and lips against her center, alternating licks with gentle sucking at her core. Another gasp tore from Six; never had a lover seemed to relish her so much, she felt she was being devoured. Small explosions detonated through her body as his hands clutched her legs, holding her close to him. Six was surprised the binders didn't snap as she arched against his ministrations. As he gave her one more firm lick, she felt her world explode; part of her knew her body was bucking, while stars burst behind her eyes. She thought she heard an "Oof!" from somewhere near her thighs, but was enjoying the daze too much to care.

It started to register that Malavai was moving back up her body, still giving her light kisses, but moving intently. He settled between her legs, and rubbed his arousal against her center. Six moaned as he pressed the swollen tip against her and started to enter. She was still tensed from her climax, but he seemed to recognize her body's resistance, easing his way in with short firm strokes. When he was buried completely in her, he leaned forward, nuzzling her shoulder.

Savoring the sensation of being filled, Six felt her internal muscles squeeze around Malavai, and heard his groan against her skin. He shifted his hips to withdraw almost completely, then surged back in, pausing, before repeating the torturous motion. His movements were slow and controlled, as if committing the entire experience to memory. Six's body moved with his, each deep thrust pushing her closer to the edge, until her body gave itself up to a cataclysmic explosion. Six felt her eyes fly open and every muscle freeze as she cried out in rapture. Her body squeezed around him and this time it triggered his completion; Six heard his gasp and felt the spasm of him inside her as his arms enveloped her. They lay like that for a long moment, shuddering against each other. Eventually, while still within her, Six felt Malavai reach above her and unclip the binders. She eased her hands down to finally run them over his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that you said?" Six heard Malavai mutter against her throat.

"Hmm?" Still enjoying the feeling of being utterly satiated, she wasn't sure what he was referencing, "When?" She had the rare pleasure of hearing him chuckle as he rose up to look into her eyes.

"As you cried out," he said, "You said my name, but you also said something that sounded like 'martisa'." Six let out a relaxed laugh.

"'Mar ttis'ah'. It's Cheunh," she knew he would understand the name of her native language, "It means 'yes, please'." Six could see his eyes widen at the revelation and he leaned back down to nuzzle her throat.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say 'please', Six," he said, sounding surprised. Six noticed he had yet to withdraw from her body, and it felt like his body was becoming ready again. Feeling him harden while still inside her was a thrilling sensation and, as his mouth grew more urgent at her skin, Six wondered, what she had tapped into.

"Feel free to make me say it again," she murmured, knowing he was going to spend the rest of the night doing just that.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_The Cheunh translator I used was :Coruscant Translator . The fact that "yes, please" sounded so pretty in Cheunh was a lucky coincidence._


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain Quinn," Vette's chirpy voice rang out through the ship's corridor, an instant before Quinn's quarter's door opened. "I think this is the first time you've ever slept in. Have you seen the Sith? Her bed is empty and 2V-R8 has no recollection of her leaving the ship." Six opened her eyes to see first the red and black lekku, then the inquisitive face of the Twi'lik ex-slave. Vette's eyes widened as she saw Six's naked form still wrapped in Malavai's arms.

"Yuck!" she said, covering her mouth "Didn't need to see that." Six narrowed her eyes at the nosy Twi'lik.

"You didn't," she intoned, putting as much Force persuasion in her voice as possible. "I'm planet-side Vette, getting irritated because you're late. You'd better leave Quinn to his business on the bridge and come find me." Six watched as Vette's eyes blanked out and she straightened up.

"Well, since you're having so much fun here on the bridge, Captain," Vette's usual trill was muted, "I'd better go meet up with the Sith. I'm sure she's standing around, tapping her foot, waiting for me." Six saw the ends of Vette's lekku swish and flick as she turned and left Quinn's quarters.

Good riddance, Six thought. She normally didn't have an issue with Vette's airy nature, but waking up in Malavai's arms was not a normal event. She'd lost track of how many times he'd made her body sing before they'd finally collapsed, exhausted. Now he held her tightly, her back to his chest and his mouth at her shoulder, as if even in sleep, he didn't want to stop tasting her skin. There's a lot to be said for being with a lover who found you delicious, Six thought with a grin; she felt pleasantly sore from the myriad of bites and nips across her body. Her grin turned thoughtful as something Vette had said crossed her mind.

"Captain Quinn," she pondered aloud, as she nestled deeper into Malavai's arms, "Far too much alliteration there. After this business with Baras is done, we need to work on advancing your career. 'Major Quinn' has a much better ring to it." Six felt his sleepy smile against her skin.

"'Major'," he murmured, "It does sound good, my l... Six." Six bit back a sigh of exasperation as she caught his slip.

"Even now, eh, Malavai?" She would have thought in such a familiar setting, he could have addressed her by name. She felt him tense behind her and realized he still was torn between his deeply entrenched professionalism, and whatever was happening between them.

"Sorry, it's just habit." Six could hear the chagrin in voice as he brushed his lips against her ear. Advance and retreat, Six reminded herself, they had advanced much in the night, maybe now wasn't the time to push.

"If it is more comfortable for you, 'my lord' will do just fine," she allowed, feeling him relax again almost immediately, "So discussing your career, why stop at 'Major'?" Six teased, "Would 'Moff Quinn' be more to your liking? You're due a couple of promotions; maybe we should just skip ahead to the top." The smile grew wider against her skin, and Six could picture Malavai hearing his future underlings calling him by his new rank.

"You would do that, my lord?" She heard surprise in his voice, as he asked, "You would me help advance my career?" Six was taken aback that it he would even question, but after being held back for so long, she could understand someone offering him to help him move forward was a foreign concept.

"Ambition should be rewarded," she stated, "I would think any good military man would want to advance their career. It's a shame that yours was held back for so long." Six could respect Malavai's ambitious side, and she knew firsthand how hard military advancement could be. She had seen her father fight for his rank, only to be held back due to the fact that he wasn't human. But she was sure now wasn't the time to talk about her father. Six was about to doze off again when she felt Malavai tense.

"Did I hear Vette in here a moment ago?" his voice sounded more alert. Six yawned, as she nodded and rubbed against him. "Damn," his tone was vehement, "The Twi'lek will be insufferable. As if she didn't pester me enough." Six sighed, hoping her morning wasn't ruined; it seemed Vette's unwelcome intrusion was weighing on Malavai's mind. She rolled over to face him.

"She's gone now. She won't remember what she saw," Six said. "I took away the memory. She'll be waiting for me on the planet, thinking she saw you on the bridge before she left." Six smiled as she gave him a light kiss, before adding "Dressed." She saw a smile play on his lips, as his eyes grew distant. When his eyes focused again, he gave her a speculative look.

"A remarkable ability," he said, letting out a small impressed sound, "You can do that? For anyone?" Six stiffened, she wasn't sure if she liked the direction this conversation was heading.

"It works better on people who are open to suggestion," she knew her voice had dropped in temperature, and was glad for the unreadable quality of her eyes. "Regretting your decision?" Again, it seemed the tone of her voice had passed over his head.

"Well, there may be some appeal to the idea. An experience like last night is sure to distract me from my duties." Six felt herself growing cold with rage as she narrowed her eyes at Malavai, searching his face. She stared him down for a moment before she noticed a twitch at the corners of his mouth, and a new gleam in his eyes that took her a moment to recognize as humor.

"Are you teasing me, Malavai?" her words held a note of wonder. This was a first, she thought, usually she instigated the teasing. She saw a smile start to cross Malavai's face; there was wariness to it, but her mood started to lighten as soon as she saw it.

"A feeble attempt, my lord. Probably not the best time to make a joke." Six felt Malavai's hands slide behind her and start to rub her back firmly. She relaxed, as she recognized the nonverbal form of his apology; she knew he was realizing she had taken offense to his words. "I do not regret my decision, my lord," his voice was emphatic; "I can't help but wonder, though, how our new connection will affect your campaign." She could feel his shield of professionalism going up, and thought maybe she had pushed too hard too soon.

Six gave him one more lingering kiss before sliding from the bed and gathering her clothes. Malavai looked at her questioningly, but silently followed her lead. She dressed swiftly, then let him finish putting on his uniform before walking over to him. Laying one hand on his jaw, she gazed into his eyes.

"Last night didn't happen, Quinn." she kept her voice determined, pouring all of her strength into it. She felt him start as he realized what she was doing, but he was too late to stop it. "Whatever you feel for me hasn't changed, but last night was only a dream. You will head back to your duties on the bridge, I'll be planet-side with Vette." He looked dazed as she strode out the door of his quarters. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, Six reminded herself, she had seen too much conflict in his eyes, for now she would give him a way out.

Patience, Six thought, as she headed to the bridge, there will be a better time to continue this. Quinn wasn't ready for this yet, but he will be. Having him come to her in the first place had only confirmed her suspicions about his feelings towards her. The man was more capable of passion than he let on, it would be a pleasure waiting for him. Until then, she could keep the memories to herself. Besides, Six thought, as she bent down to retrieve her boots, she was having too much fun to let their game end this soon.

"My lord?" Six straightened as she heard Quinn's questioning voice, "Did you sleep out here last night?" She looked over and noted his look of confusion. He was shaking his head as if to clear it. "I wasn't expecting you here." She stretched, and saw the flush emerge on his cheekbones as his eyes traced her body.

"I must have dozed off," she stated, gesturing to her seat, "I was just about to leave, Vette's waiting for me." Unable to resist, she pinned him with a sultry look. "Did you sleep well, Quinn?" From the color spreading across his face, she could guess where his thoughts had headed.

"Very well, my lord," he said, looking flustered, "But my shoulder seems a bit sore, not sure if I slept on it wrong. Almost feels like I got kicked." Six had to hide a smile, that explained the "oof", she thought. But as she watched, a heated gleam rose in his eyes and the corners of his lips twitched. "An uneventful night, my lord?" he asked. The look in his eyes brought Six up short. No, she thought, he shouldn't be able to remember. Six found herself peering at Quinn, wondering if he was having true memories, or thought that last night was a dream. It wasn't like her to miscalculate, she thought, but was Quinn as prone to suggestion as she'd perceived?

"Nothing new that I'm aware of," she said, as she busied herself with her boots. She tried hard to keep the wary note from her voice, but it bled through anyway. "But, it occurs to me that Vette can wait for a little while. I think I might want to visit the refresher before I take off." Feeling the need to test a bit more, she added, "Feel free to join me, Captain." She noticed the adorable blush had returned, but this time it was accompanied by an almost knowing smile.

"You're still teasing me, my lord," he said, shaking his head again, "You know very well that would be improper. Just contact the ship once you've arrived on the planet. When you two are done we have to set course for Taris." As he sat at the helm of the ship, Six heard a tale-tell clink, and saw Malavai's hand drop to the binders now worn openly at his belt. He does remember, she thought, in awe, but he wasn't going to admit it. Six realized he was trying to keep her guessing on purpose. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face, as she headed to the refresher.

Well done, Quinn, Six found herself impressed. Wars of the wits were always better with well-armed opponents. This battle may be more fun than she thought.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Mini Spoiler... Taris is where they encounter the other man in Six's life. Let the games begin!_


End file.
